ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Medieval Warfare episodes
These are episodes of Medieval Warfare. Season 1 (2019/20) #''The Beginning'' - The king and princess send numerous knights to stop a ravenous lord named Rick Sanchez and his family. #''The Rickopolis ''- TBD #''Jumbo Fire Lizard'' - Mr. Blik was getting bread for King Hovis' upcoming feast, when he suddenly runs into a giant lizard that breaths fire! So he has to fight him with no help. #''Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Mead'' - TBD #''The Screwed-Looking Man'' - TBD #''Fuck Ice Dragons!'' - TBD #''Legendary Beer '' - The heroes encounter a mysterious criminal that uses beer to gain her powers, so they are out to stop her. #''Female Prison'' - A sexist group of knights belonging to King Batman kidnap Nessie, Sam, Claire, Gata, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and take them to a prison where all of the prisoners are females. Now they have to escape. Meanwhile, the rest of the knights notice that all of their female teammates are missing and try to search for them. #''The Knights and the Baby '' - The knights have encountered a mysterious baby. (Reserved for Coolot1) #''The Ruins'' - Rick and his gang realize that all of their weapons and armor were stolen by Squeakus. (Reserved for Coolot1) #''Blondiotosis'' - Bubbles been acting strange lately, so the knights decide to investigate. Soon, they notice that she has a strange disease that somehow only affects blondes. #''Death of the People'' - TBD #''Velociraptor Rabies'' - TBD #''Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah, Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah, Preparing the...'' - TBD #''New Roommates'' - King Hovis, Princess Kimberly, and the Kaiju have a discussion whether the knights should sleep in different rooms or not in the castle. Then, they accept the idea and put everyone (except Flytrap) in different rooms, with two people in each one. Soon, however, it begins to cause problems. #''Luna'' - TBD #''Solar Eclipse Worshipper vs Hurricane Worshipper'' - The Solar Eclipse Worshipper goes on a fight with the Hurricane Worshipper while the Solar Eclipse and a Hurricane is happening on the same day. The knights hear this and (more coming soon...) #''Fee, Fi, Fo, Fucking Fum!'' - A giant arrives to Kingdomkingdom and kidnaps the knights, King Hovis, Princess Kimberly, and the Kaiju and take them to his place. Soon, another giant arrives and kidnaps Rick and his team too, unfortunately. Now, the knights, King Hovis, Princess Kimberly, the Kaiju, and Rick's gang have no choice but to work together in order to get out of the place. #''Almost Taken Over'' - TBD #''The Fall of Rick, and Rise of the Dark One '' - Rick and his gang were almost done taking over Kingdomkingdom. Soon, however, The Dark One arrives and murders Rick and takes his gang as slaves. (Reserved for Coolot1) Season 2 (2020/2021) #''Getting Them Back...'' - TBD #''Horsemen of Doomsday''- TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''The Woman's Lullaby'' - TBD #''SpongeLord'' - TBD #''Poopy Butt-Cracks'' - TBD #''Sir Zach Fucked'' - TBD #''Fuckney the Dinosaur'' - Today is November 2 and the knights were doing fine. However, they later learn that a legendary monster named "Fuckney the Dinosaur" will rise from the sea and attack the kingdom. #''Dib vs. The Forces of Evil?'' - TBD #''Musical Adventure'' - Everyone in Kingdomkingdom are suddenly forced to sing by a mysterious being called M.M., So the heroes must free the curse. (NOTE: This is a 1-hour episode) #''Grim, Billy, Mandy and Uranus'' - The knights come across two kids and a Grim Reaper named Grim, Billy, and Mandy, who want to go to the Uranus festival, but some squirrel named Slappy refused to let them in for an unknown reason. #''The Magic Egg'' - TBD #''Modern Times!?'' - TBD #''Escaped Slaves'' - Having enough of having to work as slaves, they knock out every one of the Dark One's minions and escaped his lair. Soon, they struggled to survive in the wilderness on a snowy day without shelter, leaving them no choice but to stay in King Hovis' castle. #''Wild Savages'' - Some mysterious force turns the non-human-robot-ghost-entity-of-evil characters into wild animals (and plant). #''Lost Between the Cliffs'' - After finding out Squeakus was the one who turnt their non-human-robot-ghost-entity-of-evil friends into savages, they chased him off. However, they end up being trapped between two cliffs and have no choice but to survive. #''Doggone Adventures'' - TBD #''Summer Time'' - TBD #''We Gotta Find Flytrap!'' - After one of the knights accidentally hurt Flytrap's feelings while telling a joke, he decides to run away. The others notice this and come out to find him. Meanwhile, while Flytrap is running away, he has to deal with dangerous situations in the woods. #''A Thing I Call Cereal'' - TBD Season 3 (2021/2022) #''Shadowy Figure Begins''- After the Dark One dies, a mysterious being comes back, begging a deadly assault. #''Baby Knights'' - TBD #''Oh, Shit!'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #